Reptilians
The Reptilians (aka Draconians, Dracs, Reptoids and Alpha Dracos) are a humanoid extraterrestrial species that have been reported by many witnesses for centuries. They even have ties to mankinds ancient history and biblical text, they are said to be a very hostil and highly intelligent species, they are the most feared species known to the Paranormal Community and to Ufologiest. History There are a variety of conspiracy theories involving Reptilians . Some believe that The Greys are in fact reptiles, and should be categorized as "Reptoids", others that Reptoids are an entirely different species working with or in opposition to the Greys. Some conspiracy promoters, especially David Icke, have also claimed that they are capable of shape-shifting. Regardless of the various stories there is evidence that a Reptile like species has visited Earth and has been a influence on Human history, mostly in a negative way. Stories of Reptilian humanoids date back as far as the early days of man. They are also mentioned in various religious text, including the "Holy Bible", "The Koran" and even in ancient Myan and Eygyptian writings. Many beleive they were one of the few ancient visitors that taught Humans how to build, Also some have said that the Reptilians are the ones the Ancient Myans worshiped as Gods. It's unclear exactly where they originated from but many who have had contact with this Species have come forward and said they are from the star system Alpha Draconis and that their homeworld is called Drakon. They are also said to have colonies in the Draco Dwarf Galaxy and in other areas of the Milky Way. Personaity and Characteristics Many who have encountered the Reptilian race have come forward with some very disturbing and horryfying stories, some even have evidence left in the form of scars on their bodies from being clawed by these beings. They seem to mostly abduct women, then torture and rape them in very unemaginable ways. It's unclear if they are trying any type of cross breeding but these victims have claimed to see them working along with Greys and other species. They are discribe as being very hostil and tempormental, uncareing towards feelings and well being of other forms of life. They are militaristic in nature according to contactees, Appearence wise they are discribe as being tall with scale like skin and very strong pysical strength. They also possess a very strong mind and can easly control the minds of others using a highly evolved for of telepathic ability, They are said to be much older than Humans and even The Greys. Caste Acording to many eyewitnesses the Reptilian species operate on a "caste system". The ones who are in control are the ones nicknamed by the UFo community as "Wing Dracos", they have large wings and are said to be much larger than the average reptoid. They are also discribed having horns on various parts of their heads, do to these reports many have suggested that these creatures might have been responsible for the stories of Demons and even the Devil, himself. Stories about Dragons might also been referenced to this race of beings...There are also reports of Reptilian/Grey Hybrids that seem to be designed to do only work, similar to the Grey drones. In Fiction The Reptilians have appeared in many forms of fiction such as books, TV shows and movies. *The Television mini series called V was based on the stories of Reptilian shape shifters. *Various appearences in franchises like Star Trek, Star Wars, Babylon 5 and Farscape *Various appearecnes in Comic Books, Video Games and Novels. Category:Extraterrestrial Species